Pytaek
The Pytaek (referred to as LSAT in the game files) is a heavy weapon in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The Pytaek can be found in the campaign missions "Induction" and "Armada", laying on the ground; it is also used by the KVA in "Manhunt". It is effective as long as the player is willing to wait for the long reload. The long reload, however, can somewhat be remedied by upgrading the character's reload speed in the Exoskeleton upgrades menu. Multiplayer The Pytaek is unlocked by default. The Pytaek is a relatively high damage-per-bullet weapon. It can kill in three shots up to 13 meters, kill in four shots up to about 30 meters, and will be a five shot kill/four headshot kill at any range further than that. The Pytaek offers good damage, but the range is somewhat lackluster. Advanced Rifling, Suppressor, and certain variants will affect the range profile. The Pytaek has a variable recoil pattern. For the first 8 shots of the burst, the Pytaek's recoil will have a severe upward bias. However, any shots fired afterwards have no recoil whatsoever. This is a great feature for players that aren't as accurate, as this defining feature can definitely help. The iron sights on the weapon are somewhat obstructive, but are fine for the most part. The Pytaek has a slow rate of fire, clocking in at 631 RPM. This offsets the Pytaek's high damage, and makes the overall time-to-kill slower. Rapid Fire will increase this to 789 RPM, and some variants will affect the fire rate and the fire rate with Rapid Fire. The handling traits of the Pytaek are sluggish. Players move at 80% of the base speed (84% with the Hasty, Loophole, and Exploit), aim down sights in 450 milliseconds, the hip-fire spread is very large, and the player reloads abysmally slow, at 7 seconds to do a tactical reload, and 5.5 seconds to do a speed reload. Reload Cancelling can severely cut down on this time, but is still extremely slow. As well, the user strafes at an incredibly slow rate. The Pytaek has a massive magazine capacity, coming with a 100 round belt by default. This offsets the slow reload speed, as the player won't find themselves reloading all too often. However, the player only obtains one reserve belt, meaning that a speed reload should be used sparingly. The Pytaek has many attachments to offer. The optical attachments can give the Pytaek a good increase to accuracy, but isn't always necessary. Advanced Rifling and Rapid Fire will make the Pytaek a lot stronger in terms of damage over range and time-to-kill. As well, Rapid Fire doesn't have as big of a downside on the Pytaek, as it doesn't affect the recoil pattern after 8 shots, and can actually be beneficial in firing off the first eight rounds quicker. The handling traits can be accounted for by using the Laser Sight to tighten up the hip-fire spread, the Quickdraw Grip to hasten the aim-down sight time, and the Stock to hasten the strafing speed. The Foregrip isn't a very useful attachment, as it only applies to the first eight rounds fired in the burst. The difference is noticeable, but is only useful to those who burst fire more commonly with the Pytaek. The Suppressor gives the user a good stealth advantage, but cuts down on valuable range. It isn't advised unless the stealth benefit is vital. The Parabolic Microphone will allow the user to detect suppressed gunfire on the mini-map, but isn't very useful, as the player must currently have the weapon in use, and the benefit isn't very large unless playing more defensively. The Tracker will paint enemies onto the mini-map, but this is only useful if the enemy is injured and escapes. Extended Mags increases the belt size to 150 rounds. This isn't a necessity considering the already large belt size, but is very useful to avoid an unnecessarily long reload. In conclusion, the Pytaek is a very hard Light Machine Gun to get adjusted to. The benefit to using it is questionable, and the recoil on the first eight shots is punishingly hard. However, with practice, the Pytaek can serve to be an extremely deadly weapon on the battlefield. Contrary to what the in-game stats suggest, the Pytaek Loophole will actually tighten the hip-fire spread by 30%. As well, it modifies the damage profile to 35-33. This makes the hip-fire spread significantly tighter, and makes the Pytaek a three to four shot kill compared to the original three to five shot kill. Exo Survival The Pytaek appears in Exo Survival mode. It can be purchased from the Weapon Upgrade armory for 1 upgrade point, and is unlocked at round 3. Also, it can be seen used by Gideon in the ending cutscene of Exo Survival on the map Riot. It has a high magazine capacity, matched only by the Ameli, and a decent rate of fire, but still lower than the Ameli. Its effectiveness varies depending on the player. If the player is going to be running around, it may not be effective due to its heavy weight, but if staying in one area it can work well due to its high magazine capacity. Its reload speed can be another problem when running around, as it is very long. It is not advised to use while trying to complete objectives like the one where the player must defuse three EMP bombs if the player is trying to be the one to defuse them, or when trying to collect dog tags. However, it is helpful for when trying to defend another player that is trying to defuse an EMP bomb, or for when trying to defend a "hardpoint". Exo Zombies The Pytaek also appears in Exo Zombies, and can be acquired from the 3D Printer. It starts with a magazine size of 125 rounds and with an extra 300 rounds. It has a reduced rate of fire compared to the similar Ameli, making it very unforgiving in this regard. However, the relatively high damage per shot, and the low rate of fire, make reloads few and far in between. That being said, however, reloads can be painfully long, usually needing the player to buy Exo Reload to be more effective. Exo Soldier is also a very good Exo Upgrade to use with the Pytaek, as the weapon makes running much slower than other weapons, therefore being able to reload while running is very helpful. In terms of performance, it is often compared to the Ameli, due to their similar magazine capacities, and due to both being Light Machine Guns. The Ameli is generally better when damage is concerned, as the much healthier rate of fire will often prove to down zombies quicker than the Pytaek is capable of. However, the Pytaek has overall better ammo conservation and also has 25 more rounds per magazine, but has reduced reserve ammo. However, both of these weapons have ammo consumption concerns, which may force the use of another weapon and the need to get Full Reload or use the Upgrade Station to replenish the ammunition. An upgraded Pytaek deals much more damage, which may make ammo consumption less problematic. In addition, it receives a Target Enhancer at Mk4 Upgrade, which makes the weapon much more accurate. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Tracker *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip *Advanced Rifling *Extended Mags *Rapid Fire Supply Drop Variants Gallery Pytaek AW.png|The Pytaek in first person Pytaek iron sights AW.png|The Pytaek's Iron Sights Trivia *The Pytaek and some of its variants have the head of a lynx engraved on its side. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Heavy Weapons